1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluoroscopy apparatus and a fluoroscopy method.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-072846, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In fluoroscopy apparatuses, such as fluorescence endoscopes, in the related art, it is known that the intensity of generated fluorescence varies because the irradiation intensity of excitation light in an observation region varies depending on the angle and distance of the excitation light irradiating an observation target. To correct such variations in the fluorescence intensity, a known fluoroscopy apparatus corrects for the influence of distance and angle by dividing the acquired image by a reference image (for example, a reflected-light image etc.) acquired in the same observation region (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. SHO 62-247232).
However, because information other than distance and angle information, for example, image information of edges or blood vessel structures in the case where the observation target is biological tissue, is inevitably contained in the reference image, when correction is simply performed using this reference image, it is not possible to quantitatively perform correction over the entire image, and the image quality may deteriorate.